Prayer of God
by BlackStarSirius
Summary: I am hunted by my brothers who were supposed to protect me and care for me. They blamed me but it wasn't my fault that our father left. I am supposed to stay hidden, save myself but now apocalypse is near and I have to take a side. The big question is which brother to choose? My name is Selaphiel and I am an archangel.(starts at the end of changing channels, S5)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story starts from Season 5 episode 8 - Changing channels. After the confrontation of Gabriel and Winchesters. Selaphiel is an archangel in Eastern Orthodox tradition, and in traditional folk Catholicism. I don't mean to hurt anyone's feeling if I wrote something wrong.**

**I'm little nervous, this is my first one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer Of God<strong>

**Chapter 1: Dead or Alive.**

_Sister, I need help._

I wasn't one to be shocked easily, only three things had shocked me in the past, but hearing the prayers from my brother was what made me rush out of the coffee shop like I was on fire and teleport as soon as I reached the corner.

I opened my eyes and they widened when I saw the scene in front of me.

Three men were standing with their back to me looking at my brother who was surrounded by the fire.

Two human, one angel but no one had an angel blade for the attack. They were just talking, simply having a conversation.

A laugh bubbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself, alerting everyone of my presence, but I didn't care. It was amusing to see my brother trapped inside the burning circle of holy oil. I hadn't laughed this hard since years.

When I got my breath in control, I clapped appreciating the win the three men got on him which made my brother roll his eyes at me.

"Well well, look how the mighty Gabriel has fallen," I mocked clutching my heart, my cheeks hurting from the wide smile on my face. He just huffed and glared at me, his eyes shouting '_little help here'._

I shook my head, watching from the corner of my eyes as the humans were startled and turned around with shock on their face that soon changed into a stance of defense. They were ready to attack me if I did something against them, but I didn't care.

"You_ prayed_," I said moving forward looking directly at the Gabriel, "I mean, you _actually_ prayed for the _first_ time in your life and to the little old _me._"

His hazel eyes were glaring daggers at me, his right foot tapping loudly on the ground as his patience thinned .Even though his vessel was small and thin, he looked quite threatening but it didn't deter me. I was no stranger to his behavior; I had been with him for centuries. He looked angry, a little too much, even more so frustrated like he wanted to jump out of the circle and never come back here again. As if he had just fought some huge emotional war.

"C'mon, _little sister,_" he mocked back which made me narrow my eyes at me.

Now you have done it. _Nope_ not helping, "I popped the p word and turned my back on him facing the others and folded my hands behind my back like the waitress of an uptown restaurant."Welcome to Gabriel's warehouse everyone, today's special is a deep fried archangel or you can have him raw if you like."

Even though he tried, I caught the small smile on the lips of the one with dark green jacket, the shorter human, even though he was above six feet, before he blanked his face. I knew who he was.

"Dean Winchester," I called. His green eyes narrowed as his name left my mouth, his hand twitching towards the pocket of his jacket where he usually might have kept his gun, to hurt me if I seemed like a threat. "_The_ Dean Winchester – the righteous man."

If he had any doubt about me, it was clear to him now that I was an angel. Only angels called him with that name, the righteous one. I was sure if he had a gun, I would have a bullet in my head. I shrugged and turned to the taller one.

"Sam Winchester – the one who was tricked to start the apocalypse," I stated, his rigid stance relaxed a little when he heard the 'tricked' word.

I wasn't playing, it was truth. The falling of righteous man, the vessel of Lucifer killing the first demon was all a conspiracy of Angel and Demons.

They wanted this to happen, for brothers to fight and kill one another.

_Joy._

A smile spread on my face when I turned to the last one. Even though his vessel was handsome, the soul or the true form of the angel was same, maybe even more beautiful than the last time I saw him.

Freewill suited him.

"Castiel."

The blue eyes were gazing at me in disbelief, awe and a little bit of fear were pouring out of them.

"Stop staring at the baby and help your big brother."

My eyes snapped to him, irritation filling me. I wanted to leave him for at least a year inside that circle right now, let him suffer there inside but I knew I would have to free him in few minutes.

"Who are you?" the question came from the eldest Winchester but it was Castiel who answered.

"Selaphiel."

I smiled on hearing the familiarity in his voice, the one that said he remembered who I was. The warning that should be present in angel's voice was absent.

"The archangel." questioned the tallest one.

"Yup, that's me but I would prefer if you could call me Sera. It's shorter and better than the full name," I answered, nodding my head.

"Who?" Dean Winchester snapped at me, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Dean…" Sam hissed at him, and looked at me apologetically. I smiled and shook my head.

"The angel of prayer," he answered his brother who looked at me incredulously, a little bit of mistrust lingering in his gaze that told me he didn't like me.

"I am the angel who listens to the prayers of all – humans, angels, you name it." I snapped my fingers and shrugged. "Don't worry I won't tell Samuel here about how much you _pray_."

There was a pause in which Sam tried to stifle a laugh while Dean looked at me. I smirked as I observed his gaze on me, looking me up and down before he opened his mouth again.

"I thought Gabriel was the only archangel that was supposed to be female," he asked in too innocent voice with a glint of humor in his eyes.

I heard a cry of '_hey_' from my brother but chuckled on hearing the question.

"Oh he is!" I chuckled. "Don't get fooled by the vessel, inside that body is the soul of a sweet little girl who is in love with sweets and _lollipops_," I joked and this time he did smile.

"Funny ha ha!" Gabe snarled at me and I just smirked.

"You're alive," Castiel said looking at me and I sighed.

"I am."

"But..." he spluttered, the behavior seemed so weird on him. "They said you were dead. I thought you were dead…." He titled his head, this made me smile. This was familiar. Switzerland Castiel.

"It was you... I thought I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. You helped me against Raphael, you saved Chuck."

Winchesters looked shocked.

I nodded, happiness filling me. "I tried to help. Any chance to screw with the asshole, I am ready."I replied gleefully. This surprised Winchesters once again, "but I can call him that he's like my evil brother or maybe step-brother like Cinderella."

"Cinderella," Castiel questioned and everyone looked at him as if he was idiot.

"Would it kill you to watch a movie or read a book? … Don't answer that," I stopped him knowing what he would say.

I sighed and shook my head, "They were misinformed that I was dead. Gabe helped me, he saved me," I moved closer carefully not wanting Winchester to attack me. "Uriel thought he was some kind of a _hero_, killing me. Hah! That got him kicked down from the lead. Apparently I was supposed to be captured and then tortured." I hissed and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that wasn't the case anymore."Gabe used his illusions and Uriel killed the fake-me which wiped me off the cop radar. I have been living here since then."

I smiled. "Now I know why father made it. This place is amazing. Freewill is a gift of god and one should appreciate it."

"Saved you?" Dean asked curiously catching my words.

"Yup, apparently I was hunted by my brothers and sisters because they thought I was the one who made the big old daddy leave the heaven," I said, remembering the betrayal and the anger that I felt when I had heard about the blame they were putting on me. My family hating me for something I hadn't done.

Metatron and I.

What a great family!

"You - " Dean cried, pointing at me, "you are the reason God is on vacation."

"No, I am not," I snapped at him who took a step back. "Dad was gone, we were leaderless. Someone had to be blamed, so they put it on me."I was boiling with anger and raised my hand up in frustration." I was the one who received the prayers and conveyed to god about human's needs. They thought it was something I said that made him leave."

I realized I was pacing and stopped and breathed out calming myself.

"Everyone took it as a duty to help humans, they were ordered to help humans. I was the _only_ one who wanted, who cared…" I turned to Winchesters and looked at them, "not because I was told, because I wanted to. I was made this way - the compassion, the love but others thought of it as my weakness."

I chuckled darkly, my eyes glaring at the ground. "I was never taken seriously by others. I was _weak_ according to them, because I liked Earth, humans, because I wanted to help. I wasn't the protector of a prophet like Raphael, or a great warrior like Michael, or a messenger like Gabriel. I was just Selaphiel, the archangel who sympathized, who felt the pain of the humans, who just listened to their prayers and tried to help humans whom they thought of as worthless being."

When my eyes lifted to look at the Winchesters, I saw them staring at me bewildered.

"I didn't choose a side – Michael or Lucifer, neither. I just wanted them to stop fighting, I didn't want any destruction. I didn't want anyone to die. I just want this to stop."

No one said anything the only sound was crackling sound of the fire. I shook my head at Gabriel when he tried to open his mouth, surely to tell me I wasn't weak.

But I was done.

"You can go."

I said looking at three of them. Winchesters looked like they wanted to get out of here while Castiel gazed at me, his eyes telling me that he was wanted to say something but he resisted tightening his hands into fists trying to stop himself.

"We're out of here," I watched as Dean and Sam Winchester moved towards the exit, Castiel followed behind them. Dean stopped in front of the fire alarm and broke the mirror with a punch and pulled it roughly.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Dean shouted looking at Gabriel who glared angrily at him.

"This is because we _don't_ screw with people the way you do. And for the record … This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about _you_ being too afraid to stand up to your family!"

I watched them as they left, water sprinkling down on Gabe, the fire around him dimming.

I felt his words were not just for Gabe, it included me.

"Dean's right, you know. I hope his words could change your thinking even though mine didn't," I whispered, looking at him with hope that he would do something about this whole mess.

I knew that if they needed help in future then I wanted to be there to save them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked it. Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks to animexchick for the review and for following. I hope you like this one. Also to Carol 96, Dragonblaze66, MusicLovah13 to choose it as favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer Of God<strong>

**Chapter 2: Death Unleashed  
><strong>

It was almost dark when they reached the motel. The whole ride was silent, no music played – the only sound was the hum of engine. They were exhausted and Dean was all for friggin' sleep but from the look on the face of Castiel, there was something more important than the rest.

It was a surprise to Winchesters when Castiel didn't go way after their encounter with archangels but sat inside the car silently without saying anything, and kept gazing outside the window with a frown on his face.

They grabbed the stuff from the car and went to their room. Dean let Sam and Castiel enter before him and came inside and shut the door. He took a deep breath and then turned and looked at the other two.

"Gabriel."

Sam looked up from his staring match with the ground and gave his attention to his brother and sighed.

"Selaphiel."

Castiel remained silent, not looking away from the ceiling as if the answer would drop down on him. Sam stood up from the bed and moved towards the bag and pulled out his laptop and turned it on. It was time to research about the certain archangel.

"Cas, man! A little help here," Dean asked the angel who was lost in his own thoughts.

Castiel turned to Dean, his eyes showing so many different emotions that Dean had never seen since he had met him.

"God made five archangels, the highest order of angel: Michael – the commander of the army of the Lord, Lucifer – the fallen angel, the Morning Star, Gabriel – the Man of the God, the messenger, Raphael – Healer of God, the protector and Selaphiel – Prayer of God, the caretaker."

Castiel sighed falling silent and turned his back to the brothers.

"You knew her, Selaphiel?" Sam questioned looking at Castiel.

"_Every_ angel in their life has seen at least one archangel in their life – Selaphiel," Castiel answered.

"When you say every…" Dean questioned moving forward towards Castiel who nodded.

"Each one of us have met her. Selaphiel . . . she don't just answers the prayer. When God created angels, it was her duty to help them. She guided angels in the preparations for their roles and then they were sent to their own garrison according to the duties they were provided." Castiel explained and then hesitated.

"Selaphiel was the youngest archangel," Castiel sighed and looked a little frustrated. "Archangels are supposed to be absolute, precise and wrathful creature but Selaphiel was the humblest one. She was powerful and could be the most fearsome wrath of the heaven if the situation demanded, but she was calmest and the most respected one. "

"If she was the Q_ueen_ of England, then why was she blamed? Why no one came in her defense, how could everyone just turn their back on her?" Dean exclaimed, looking totally confused.

Castiel growled and turned to face Dean and glared at him. "No one blamed her. _Not_ everyone thought she was the reason our Father left." Dean looked utterly confounded and watched as angel in fornt of him tried to control his anger by clenching his hands into fist. "When Lucifer was banished from heaven to hell, father disappeared. Every angel thought Lucifer was the reason of his departure but God was there when that happened, he commanded Michael. Some concluded that it might be something else that made him leave and no one knew how but the blame went to Selaphiel. When the search was done, she had disappeared and went into hiding. This made their assumed theory be correct by default. I worked under Anna to find her."

Castiel sighed and then sat on the bed closest to him. "Anna wasn't that much dedicated to the duty. I think she always believed in her, _I _did too. But when Uriel came forward with the news that he had killed her, it was chaos. Our orders were to bring her forth and not to kill but he did, He was punished very harshly and in the end demoted from Seraphim to an angel. Raphael was the one to save him from his execution."

His shoulders dropped, he looked sad.

"She was declared dead, everything came under the control of Michael and Raphael. Raphael…. He was the only brother who never liked Selaphiel. Many blamed him for her death. No one dared to say something in defense because then you would have to face Raphael."

Winchester brothers remained silent. They didn't know what to say. This was wrong, very wrong but when had life ever been fair and this fact now included angels too.

Dean thought of the woman they had met, the one he had called as being too afraid to stand up to her family, and now regretted his words. There was no denial that the vessel or the woman was beautiful, around late 20s with dark hairs that reached her shoulder and the expressive and mysterious brown eyes. But the soul of the angel inside her was broken. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if his brother thought he was the one to be hunted.

Sam turned his attention to his laptop. His mind going back to the time when his brother told them that he was afraid that he would turn into a monster, the one he would want to hunt. At that time Sam didn't believe something was wrong with him, but now he knew he was wrong and his brother was right to be afraid but even then his brother never tried to kill him. The archangel was hunted by her own family for no reason.

His thoughts were broken by the message tone of Dean's phone. He looked up to his brother who pulled out the phone from his pocket and read the message. His worry grew when he saw the glum face turning into panic.

"Sam … Chuck."

* * *

><p>"<em>- a state of emergency for Paulding County including the towns of Marion, Fayetteville and Carthage. The storm system -"<em>

"Why are you watching this?" I could almost imagine the frown on my brother's face when he asked the question from behind.

I was watching the world getting destroyed.

"I'm sure you understand what this is," I asked continuing to gaze at the television that was showing the news of the damage caused by the unleash of the Death.

I heard the screeching of the chair and watched as Gabriel came forward and ripped off the wire of the television, instead of just snapping his finger to do the same.

"Don't pay attention to this. So what if Death is back on the Earth?" he questioned looking towards the other side avoiding my eye, shrugging his shoulder as if he didn't care.

"So what? You say _so what_?" I replied, the anger inside me increasing and trying to burst out. "How many people are going to die, do you have any idea."

My exclamation seemed to make Gabriel even more frustrated than he already was.

"What do you want me to do? Go stop Lucifer, believe me _sister_ you don't wanna do that," he shook his head.

"I just want him to stop. This is all his happening because he thought our father loved humans more than him. Why can't he see that it was him who father loved the most?" I whispered and turned to Gabriel. "He _did_ and you and I both know that, hell Michael knows that. I was the youngest but I didn't take it so hard but Lucifer did and became so corrupted. I just don't know what to do?"

He sighed and sat down beside me. "We should remain hidden. That's the best we can do. If any of the angels or demons got even a little sniff of you, you will be hunted again."

"You can help them Gabriel. You can help Dean and Sam Winchester if I can't," I almost pleaded with him but he looked away.

"You and I both know what their destiny is. They are going to say yes and apocalypse would happen," he commented even though the conviction that his voice held before had lessened.

"I don't believe that. The righteous man is the one to stop all of this, it was never said that it would be Michael who would do that," I tried to manipulate the words to convince Gabriel, maybe they could do it.

He scoffed. "We both know what it meant, Sera."

"I feel they could do this Gabe. You don't hear the prayers they make. Sam Winchester prayed daily before our family got involved. He believes even now, he has hope. Dean Winchester does too," I stood up and closed my eyes trying to erase the prayer they had made today, guilt filling me. "They just lost their friends; they prayed Gabe and I couldn't help."

"You can't save them all," he muttered.

"I know. I hear prayers and I can't help them. They are always going to be under surveillance and sometimes…" I hesitated. I felt this, I really did.

"Sometimes _what_?"

"That I should forget all this and help them. So what if everyone would know. I would be doing something, helping them."

Gabriel stepped in front of me and glared at me. "You'll be dead."

I turned around and looked in the eyes of my brother.

"I'm sure it would be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked it. Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Here is the next chapter where Selaphiel is alive will be known to all.  
><strong>

****Thanks for following the story and marking this as your favorites.**I hope you like this one. Please leave a review too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer Of God<strong>

**Chapter 3: Taking a Stand.  
><strong>

When you had forever, you get so many options on how to spend the time. But those options were never for me, I had restrictions.

I mostly spent my time in a library or a park.

Reading and Observing was my hobby.

If angels really thought of looking up for me, if they knew I lived, they should check out the libraries. I could spend hours there silently reading a book or sitting calmly enjoying the smell of books - ancient or new. I was fascinated by watching so many emotions on the face of humans as they get engrossed in stories.

After spending few years on Earth, I found that it was easy to keep track of all the prayers when you were in a quiet environment.

Everyone prayed - Food, Money, Better opportunities, forgiveness, health, peace, victory, love and sex.

One would think that I would help those only those who deserved, but the thing was the _definition_ of deserving was blurry. It didn't matter if the person was religious or not, or had a respected business or worked shitty jobs. They were all same to me, the children of my father. Everyone deserved it, and I tried to help them, maybe in different ways but I _did_.

There were limitations.

I couldn't help a dying person it would interfere with the fate but I could lessen the pain of a person who would need weeks to recover, or maybe provide calm and peace to those who prayed for forgiveness if they really felt guilty. More than doing things for them, I encouraged them that they had strength to do it on their own.

Money you could earn by working hard. Love would find you soon. Sex might give you experience or pleasure but in the end everyone was looking for someone to fill the hole created by loneliness. Everyone wanted love.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was concerned. He knew that his sister was beating herself as the time progressed for not being able to help Winchesters. She wanted to save them, protect them. Many times he questioned why did his father made his little sister so soft-hearted? He and his brothers could remain unaffected if someone was crying for help unless given order to do so, but his sister would show kindness, she would try everything, as much as she could to help them. She was like Mother Teresa.<p>

After the last fight, he was keeping an eye on her so that she didn't do something wrong.

He had convinced himself that it was best for his brothers to fight and end this long war that had been raging inside them. But now he was questioning his beliefs. It was all due to Dean Winchester. He shook his head and chuckled.

Dean Winchester was a human who yearned for acceptance and love. He tried his all might to care for his brother and Gabriel knew that if the situation came he could bend hell and heaven both for him, well _he_ had done hell. Those Winchesters were too dependable on each other.

But wasn't he like this with his sister. He would do anything for his sister even if it meant to hide eternity for her. He would give his life in a beat if it meant she get to live. He loved her, trusted her.

But some part of his knew that it was true. He was afraid of standing up to his brothers. He was using Selaphiel as a reason to not get involved in this whole mess. If she couldn't help then he could.

These humans may have fault, but the best thing about them was they tried. They tried to correct their wrongs with all their might unlike his brothers who didn't understand the concept of forgiveness.

He had vowed that he wouldn't take any part in this battle, to not choose a side, to not harm any of his brothers.

To let chips fall as they should.

Yet a part of him wanted to take the vow back. He had been living this Earth for millennia and he cared. He was the messenger who was sent when Mary was pregnant with Jesus. He watched over the baby that was a part of his father. He had watched his struggles, his grief.

Hell he had started his own witness protection service and even then he was trying to convince himself that he didn't give a rat's ass about Earth and the people, and was failing terribly. His brothers were so determined to destroy each other that they didn't care who they killed. This had happened before and now it was happening again - his elder brothers fighting to destroy each other in their father's name.

Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound in his head. It took him a minute to understand what was happening. As much as he wanted to know what the reason of this was and switch the heaven radio on, he couldn't. He would get it but he had to be clever about it. He switched it on when there wasn't any broadcasting, just normal conversation and got information from it.

He recognized the sound. He had heard it before exactly a year ago when Dean Winchester was saved from hell and brought back to Earth. This meant some human was brought back to life on Earth.

But the most important matter was to check on his sister. As soon as he thought of searching for her she appeared in front of him with an anxious look on his face.

"Angels resurrected Winchester's half brother. Another vessel for Michael," she exhaled loudly trying to keep up her calm.

The concern increased and with that increased his anger as he realized what his sister had done. "I told you not switch it on," he hissed wanting nothing but to yell at her. He felt a little bit of guilt when he saw her face fell and she looked down in shame.

"That doesn't matter-"

"It matters, damn it."

"You and me both know if Michael fights without his true vessel he would lose," She replied with noe concern for herself.

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriel questioned a pleading look on his face. He was exhausted, trying to make a decision. He knew what the right thing to do was.

"Gabriel, you taught me right and wrong when I was young. Now it's your turn to decide what is wrong and what is right."

He sighed. "Other pagan Gods are angry," he rubbed his face with his hand trying to relax. "They want to fight Lucy. I heard the call, they are planning something that includes Winchesters."

"You heard the _call,_" she questioned.

"Loki – Pagan God remember," he joked pointing at himself and chuckled when his sister rolled her eyes. "They are acting like a bunch of idiots. They don't know how dangerous Lucifer is. I had tried to warn Kali before but looks like it didn't do any good."

"What are we going to do?" she asked anxiously and Gabriel looked at her and saw a victorious glint in her eyes.

"_We?_"

"Yes, we. You are an idiot if you think if I would let you go alone. This includes not only Winchesters but _Kali _too," He heard a teasing tone in her voice. It amused her to no end that he did care about Kali.

It was complicated.

"Well, then start planning. We are gonna need that."

* * *

><p>I waited outside the hotel, waiting for Gabriel to give me the signal. The plan was for Gabriel to go as Loki and try to convince them that it was a wrong idea to stand against Lucifer. We knew that they wouldn't be persuaded but this might just give us time to get Winchesters out of there safely. And maybe Gabriel would be able to convince Kali to come with us.<p>

I looked at the hotel and was impressed, it was swanky. It looked modern and sleek which made me chuckle, Gods with the style. Feeling the blades inside of my jacket's pocket, I pulled them out.

Archangel blades.

Gabriel gave me his before going inside. Only an archangel blade was able to kill us and he assured me that he had an angel blade, which I didn't how he got his hands on, and would be able to defend himself.

I was anxious and knew Lucifer would be coming soon; we need to leave before he came. Gabriel had told me to wait close to the Impala, Winchester's car.

When I had seen the car, there had only one word in my mind – _wow._ I wasn't a big fan of cars but I couldn't deny the fact that the car looked absolutely beautiful. It was shiny black and even though it was an old model, you could tell she was an old beauty aging gracefully. I had seen the proud glint in the eyes of the eldest Winchester whenever he would see his baby – that was what he called her and it made me smile.

My thoughts were broken when I saw my brother sitting inside the said car and I rushed to it and opened the back seat and sat inside.

I frowned and looked at my brother who gave me a sheepish smile. "Where are Winchesters?"

He hummed and shook his head. "There is a change in the plan."

I scowled. "What did you do?"

He gave his puppy-dog eyes and pouted. "I might have tried to seduce Kali and she might have figured out that I am an angel," he looked away when I glared at him when he muttered something.

"In English please."

"She might have tried to kill me with my fake blade and I might have conspired my fake-death." He whispered. I nodded; we had considered this might happen. So this was planned.

"I sense a '_but'_ here," I said and waited as he winced at my angry tone.

"She bonded me." This made me wince.

"Gabriel," I huffed and stopped myself from tearing out my hairs. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Well, I didn't think she would do that but Winchesters are there," I scowled at him. "If those idiots are good at anything, it's in manipulating people. They would figure a way out of there."

I sighed. "Pray for it because otherwise we all will be dead. We don't have much time, Lucifer will here soon. We have to get out before he comes."

We heard the front door of the hotel being opened and people came running out of there. I shook my head when I saw Dean Winchester standing there making sure everyone made out safely.

Gabriel looked at me and nodded. He whistled and tried to get his attention as I made myself invisible.

"Psst! Dean!"

Dean looked at his car and froze when he saw my brother.

"Don't look at me," Gabriel hissed at him. I chuckled silently watching my brother who looked so nervous. He punched me to keep quiet. "Act natural. Get in!"

I watched as Dean moved towards the car looking down doing a _really_ bad job at acting normal. He opened the front door and sat at front seat.

"Man there is nothing _natural_ about this at all," he said turning to look back and for a second I froze when I saw him looking straight at me. "I thought you died."

I bit my bottom to stop myself from laughing when Gabe scowled. "You think I'd give my real sword. That thing can _kill_ me."

He looked bewildered. "What do they have in there?"

"A fake," my brother replied with a glint of the prankster I knew he was. "Made it out of a can of diet orange slice." Dean looked troubled. This made me assume that they had planned of killing Lucifer with that.

"So ... would you go snag our blood, would you?" I kicked his leg hard which made him wince. Dean looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"What?"

"I heard you in there, Kali likes you. You can get close and lift the plasma and then we vamoose." He said and turned to Dean who shook his head.

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer," he tried.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to him. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly."

"Since when are you bunch-buddies with a bunch of monsters," Gabriel questioned. "That's all they are to you, are they?" He glared at him. I winced at his tone and put my hand on my mouth when I realized I was loud. Dean looked at where I was in confusion and Gabriel shook his head and snapped his fingers at his face.

"All right… you know Sam was right, its nuts, but it's the best idea I've heard, unless you have a better one," Dean asked.

Gabriel looked away from him and towards me. Dean followed his view and his eyes were straight looking in my eyes. I gulped looking into his eyes which were displaying so many emotions which made me freeze. He looked away.

Gabriel drummed his hand on the seat and chuckled. "Good luck with that. Me, I'm blowing Jonestown."

I closed my eyes hearing as my brother told him what bad idea this was.

Dean counter attacked. "I see right through you. The smart ass shell, 'I don't give a crap thing'. Believe me takes one to know one. You are an archangel, you can help. These are your family too."

Gabriel huffed. "Where's your sister?" Dean asked awkwardly and I watched as Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Dean hesitated and stuttered. "She… could help. Two are always better than one."

Gabriel sighed. I knew what the answer was. "I can't kill my brother."

"Can't or won't? That's what I thought," Dean left and I watched the defeated look on my brother's face.

"Do you think he's right?" The question that came out of his mouth shocked me. "Should we help them to kill our brother?"

I winced and looked down. Memories of Lucifer, the way he was before this all started came in my mind. Lucifer, the elder brother who raised Gabriel and helped him to raise me; The one who showed us tricks and taught us how to fight; he was our teacher, could we defeat him.

"I don't know about killing," I sighed and looked towards the hotel. "But I am stopping him."

I watched as Lucifer went inside and killed Gods. It pained me when each of them died but I had to wait for Gabriel to tell me. He was planning to get himself out of bind and save his ass.

When I saw Lucifer throwing Kali away, I realized it was the time as Gabriel blew Lucifer towards the grand ballroom doors.

I watched an unreadable expression on his face when he looked at Gabriel. "Lucy! I am home."

When I saw Lucifer advancing towards the Gabriel, I moved away from the corner of the room where I was hiding and walked over to join Gabriel who was holding his blade. "Not this time."

My presence made Lucifer look at me. Breath caught in my throat when I felt the gaze of our elder brother. It had been a long time.

A smile crept on his face and he chuckled which turned into a full blown laugh. "I knew you were alive." The smile was so familiar which made me almost smile. "That Uriel can't kill you. When I heard the news, I wanted to kill him but he was already dead. If I could, I would bring him back and then kill him all over again."

I watched from the corner of my eyes as Gabriel lifted Kali and passed to Winchesters.

"Lucifer."

"Selaphiel."

He shook his head. "I knew why Castiel seemed so familiar," he started to move around me in circle. "He was your student, wasn't he? The one you wanted to teach, Too-stiff funny guy."

I nodded and almost felt like he was the brother who used to play with me.

"Guys, get her out of here,"

This gained Lucifer's attention who frowned. "Over a _girl_," Lucifer commented as Winchesters and Kali rushed out the room. "Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but…" Lucifer made a disgusted face and joked. "I hope you didn't catch anything."

Gabriel smiled, shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the first angel to throw away it all for a girl, now am I," he replied, leveling his brother with a stilted smile. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Look at yourself! Boo _hoo_! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys," Gabriel said.

"Watch your tone," Lucifer said softly, warningly. I pulled out my blade, sensing the heat getting up.

Gabriel ignored his brother's command. "Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me, hell more than our sister. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum." Gabriel's face grew serious; he pointed his blade at Lucifer. "Time to grow up."

Lucifer sighed. "If you are doing this for Michael…"

Gabriel cut him off."Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass, too."

Lucifer scoffed in disbelief. "You disloyal…"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm loyal.. to them."

"Who.. these so called gods?" Lucifer asked. They were talking each forgetting I was even standing there.

"To people, Lucifer," Lucifer hummed. "People."

Lucifer stopped and tiled his head. "So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches? Why?"

"Because Dad was right," my head snapped to Gabriel in surprise. "They are better than us."

"They are broken and flawed abortions," Lucifer spat out.

"Damn, right they are flawed." Gabriel inhaled loudly. "But a lot of them try… to do better, to forgive." I saw glimpse of some emotion on Lucifer face but it cleared when Gabriel made the joke. "You should see the spearmint rhino."

"I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs," I smiled when Gabriel looked at me.

Lucifer followed his view and chuckled. "Of course, the dear little sister, always so humble, soft-hearted, loving these pathetic _abominations_. This was _your_ idea, wasn't it?" he questioned and I moved to stand beside Gabriel.

"It wasn't mine, brother," I sighed. "This has to stop. Why can't you see what you both are doing? You and Michael have been fighting for so long and what will be the result of this," I raised my hand in frustration. "You get to kill our eldest brother. Do you have strength to kill him? You love him, Lucifer. Stop this, forgive each other," I pleaded with him.

Lucifer looked down and for a minute I was sure I had convinced him but he shook his head. "Brother, I know you think you are doing the _right_ thing," he said looking at Gabriel. I watched as another form of Gabriel came closer to him from behind. I knew he was real.

The gleam in Lucifer's eyes made me realize he knew too. " But I know where your heart truly lies.."

"NO!"

Before I could stop him, Lucifer had turned around and shoved the blade into Gabriel who was going to attack him.

"No!"

A scream tore out of my mouth as I watched Lucifer twist the blade and Gabriel's head went back, eyes lighting up as his grace blazed out of his mouth with blinding blue light. My bIade fell out of my hands as I fell down beside him as his body fell too, lifeless, leaving wings charring the ground. Sobbing deliriously, I crumbled over my brother's dead body, clutching the jacket he had worn, I cried.

"No, please, no, Gabriel!" I sobbed frantically, and smashed my hand against Gabriel's rib cage trying to do anything to bring him back.

"He's gone," I heard Lucifer whisper. I didn't hear the sadness, or guilt in his voice and nor did I care what he felt. He had just killed our brother. Brother who had saved my life, brother who protected me my whole life.

I saw red, and closed my eyes, my whole body shaking with grief and anger and turned to look at Lucifer. "Kill me."

He looked bewildered as he took a step back and watched me plead with him. "Kill me too, _Please_."

I was helpless and exhausted. Gabriel was the only one who was keeping me alive, helping me, saving me. Without him I would have died and now he was gone and I wanted to die. With him I could have fought Lucifer and Michael together, but without him, I just can't.

"You can't ask me that," Lucifer shook his head.

"You killed him, kill me. It's not a big deal for you," I yelled at him and whimpered as the pain I was feeling increased when he declined.

"No!" he yelled and walked away."This is your fault. You are the reason, you persuaded him to help these pathetic beings. _You_, not me."

I laughed darkly, feeling as if I would go insane. I wanted to him to kill me, and if I could make him so angry then he would do this. "It was my fault, he died because of me," I nodded agreeing with him, "kill me, Lucy. I beg you."

He shook his head, his eyes shining with emotions when I called him with his nickname. "No, I won't," his eye hardened as he saw my eyes brimming with tears. "You get to live with this. You get to feel this pain as you live your life knowing Gabriel died because of _you_." He hissed at me as if I was dirt even though his eyes said he knew it was him. This was all him.

I cried and shook my head. "Kill me Lucifer." I looked at him, and glared with as much hatred as I could. "Or I _swear_ on my life that I would bend heaven and hell to stop you."

"Try," he whispered and with that he was gone.

I blinked through my tears that could never fall and looked towards my dead brother.

His last words ringing in my head and I knew what I had to do.

"Lucifer is going to be caged again, I promise you brother, " I whimpered as I closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>An:Gabriel is dead for now. I am sure you have heard that he's not really after last season, producers have confirmed this too. Trickster will always remain trickster :)  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it. Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Reviewers get a sneak peak of next chapter.**

** Thanks.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry, I got a little delayed to update, I was out of town. But I am back with the next one.  
><strong>

** Marloweee1856: I really appreciate that you like this. **

** blueeyedcowgirl: They are very few fics with angel OC, mostly making one of the Winchester or their sister- an angel. I thought of this as something different, one who learned all her tricks from Gabriel, he trickster himself.**

****Thanks for following the story and marking this as your favorites.**I hope you like this one. Please leave a review too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer Of God<strong>

**Chapter 4: Third Horsemen**

It took me time to find out where Castiel was. Firstly I tried to track him down by his grace, which was a waste as he had hidden himself quite nicely from other angels. Then using his phone which I was unable to reach, the number which I got from Gabriel's, how he knew that I wasn't sure.

I found him by coincidence when I heard a nurse in Chalmette, Louisiana praying for a John Doe with dark hair, blue eyes and angelic looks who was in coma. She thought that he was too handsome to be wasted by a brain injury. I went to answer the prayer and found myself face to face with the one I was searching for.

After Gabriel's death even thinking about his name made me burst into tears, which I couldn't shed. All the memories that I had with him, the time we spent together kept playing in my mind again and again. It was my fault as I was the one who convinced him to fight Lucifer even though the cause was worth fighting for. It was survivor's guilt. I channeled that grief into anger, a want to get the revenge for my brother.

Gabriel's default plan was to tell Winchesters about the four horsemen's rings that could cage Lucifer back, the one he came back from. Even though this idea sounded great, it was quite an impossible feat. Winchesters had killed War and Famine to get the rings and I was sure they could take down Pestilence too but the big deal in all of this was Death. He was the enemy you couldn't defeat. Death always wins. No one could fight him or kill him.

But the boys had reached this far, maybe just maybe this might not be impossible for them. I tried to track down Winchesters and found out that they were protected from the Enochian sigils, which was the reason of their absence in my human sensing radar. I had more chance of finding Castiel than Winchesters. And I did.

I was waiting outside his room and listened as Castiel talked with Dean. Nurse Mandy Johnson had let me stay after I told her that the patient was my brother and just after a snap of my finger she allowed me.

"Dean wait… You said _no_ to Michael. I owe you an apology," I heard Castiel's rough voice, and a frown formed on my face when he hissed on moving a little to adjust himself for the comfort. "You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." I giggled a little but refrained myself form cutting his conversation, and with a welcome he hung up the phone.

I sighed and then stood on the doorway. "You should use nice words to compliment someone, especially those who are close to us."

The way his head snapped to me and the alertness in his eyes made me smile. "Good Morning Castiel. Hope you had a nice sleep."

His wide eyes stared at me without blinking as if I was his hallucination.

"It's me don't worry. I am the one who raised you from the coma," I replied trying to mimic Castiel's voice even though I totally failed.

He frowned and his head tilting in confusion and he replied after a few seconds. "Thank you." He hesitated. "Was that my imitation?"

I wanted to hit myself for trying to joke around with Castiel who didn't even get the humor in this. "You're welcome and yeah but it was a fail." He nodded.

I turned my head when I felt other Nurse coming to the room. She stopped when she saw me. "Sorry," she apologized and took a step back, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

I waved my hand. "No worries," and moved forward. "I am Sera Williams, Castiel's younger sister." I gave her a smile which she returned and shook her hand. She moved to towards the bed and took the chart.

"Miss Williams, your brother was in coma but he'd doing well now, really well. Doctors were surprised to see him wake up actually. The doctor on-call should be in to see you soon, and he can tell you further details," I exchanged a brief look with Castiel whose eyes were full of questions. "But I need some information. Basic paperwork."

I nodded."Of course but can you give us a few minutes. I would like to have a talk with him, its emergency." She looked reluctant but left us alone.

"You have been down for weeks. You almost seem human to me when I came here first time," I remarked and he seemed a little panicked. "Don't worry your sigils work. It was a lucky shot."

I waited for him to speak but he remained silent and then it became uncomfortable, so I broke it."Okay then, now if you are ready we could leave," I turned to him and watched as his eyes widened when he saw me coming closer. My hands touched his forehead and closed my eyes, humming as the warmth from inside me flowed to him and all the scars and pain left him. The awe on his face made me smile, this was first someone had healed _him_.

"There now, we need to leave soon as we can. I am craving a pizza,"

With a snap, Castiel and I were standing outside a place called "Pizza House" at the outskirts of Louisiana. I smirked when I saw Castiel checking himself and seemed surprised when he found that he was wearing his normal attire – dark suit, a blue tie and his trench coat.

The restaurant was bust even though it was early and I looked for a free table which I found at the right corner. Castiel was struggling as people moved around him and it made me laugh. After passing the traffic, he slid into the seat in front of me and looked around the area with fondness watching almost everything.

A short, older woman with her dark hair pinned up in high bun came to our table and smiled. "All right folks! You decided."

"A medium veg-pizza with pepperoni, onions and extra cheese, a coffee and ah, a slice of apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream," I ordered and turned to look at Castiel who looked confused.

"Eggs?" This was a pizza place and he ordered eggs even though he had no idea what to order. I chuckled lowly when his eyes narrowed in confusion when she asked the type.

He frowned and stared at her. "Which one is a better choice?" I shook my head when I saw the eyebrows of the waitress reaching the sky.

"Two scrambled eggs and bacon, and make that coffee two," I looked Castiel up and down and tusked." A chocolate mousse and two waters," I ordered on his behalf and waited for the woman to go away who gave Castiel an odd look before leaving.

"So what did you do make yourself powerless. I mean you are almost human now," I questioned as soon the woman was out of hearing zone.

I watched as he looked down the table and squinted under my gaze. "Angels were trying to kill us; I had to draw sigil on my chest."

I whistled on hearing his answer. I wasn't expecting that. "Castiel the daredevil, huh,"

I stopped my jaw from falling to the ground when his cheeks turned pink. "Wow!" I realized he was blushing from the compliment.

Our order came and I stopped a second to look at him. It was funny how he hesitated to pull the ketchup bottle and then gave it a sniff. He pulled away, his mouth twitching in concentration and poured some on his plate and then placed it a little closer to himself. He struggled with the fork but then I motioned towards mine, and then started on my own to show him how to do it. He tried and succeeded, a triumph expression on his face, and I nodded feeling a little bit proud of him.

Angels could taste each and every molecule in the food which made it uneatable to them but Gabriel taught me how to control the taste and now I was able to eat human food without any difficulty and savor all flavors in my mind.

"You might have heard Dean telling you about Lucifer's cage." I said when I saw he was done with the food and was starting on the desert.

"Do you think it will work?" he questioned, before putting a spoonful of mousse in his mouth.

I sighed and leaned a little closer. "I wanted to tell you about this, but its a total bust in my opinion. You need Death's ring which is quite impossible to obtain unless he gave it to you on his own, which has never happened before. I am not even sure if this whole thing is possible."

"If someone could to do this, then they can," Castiel stated, a little protective showing in his voice which made me chuckle.

"Maybe they can but it would be a lot tricky to get Lucifer inside that. I am sure he would know about this. One thing I know about Lucifer he prepares for the worst."

He hummed and then said. "The desert is nice."

I smirked and nodded. I knew he was the type to love chocolate.

"It's chocolate," I said and a thought came to my mind. "Dean loves it; you should tell him that you liked this when you meet him again."

Castiel nodded, his eyebrows crinkling in puzzlement. "He likes pie."

I looked down and chuckled lightly and then gasped dramatically. "_Really_, I like it too. But the thing is everyone likes chocolate. It's like drinking water and breathing air nowadays."

"Ok."

We were almost done when he asked. "Where's Gabriel?"

I froze on hearing it, feeling sadness and pain in my heart on thinking about my brother. "He's dead. Lucifer killed my brother."

I didn't meet his eyes but I could feel his gaze on me. "I'm sorry."

With a deep breath, I nodded and clapped my hands on thighs. "So where are the boys? Have they found Pestilence?"

"No - but Dean said they had located where he was."

"Excellent. where?"

"Davernport, Iowa."

"Well we know where to go from here, we gotta keep moving. I'm pretty sure the boys would be there soon," I replied and looked at the waiter and nodded.

On cue, she came holding a yellow slip and placed it on the table in front of Castiel."Here's your bill, ya'll, need anything else?"

Castiel gazed at her with his puppy blue eyes and shook his head. This made the woman flush, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks as Castiel continued looking at her. I cleared my throat which made Castiel look at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

I stood up and pulled out a twenty and a ten dollar bill and sat it down on the table.

"Thanks."

I motioned for Castiel who stood up and followed after me outside the place. I looked both ways and started towards right which seemed little less crowded.

"Here goes nothing."

I turned when we reached the corner and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and zapped us to Davenport.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I could feel him. The Pestilence. He was here. On looking sideways, I realized that Castiel felt that too as he started to move.

"This way."

Castiel seemed to know where he was going and I followed behind him, letting him lead.

He might have become human but there was some grace left in him, but not enough to make him immune to Pestilence as he cleared his throat. He had become human by the way he had gotten thirsty and hungry but not fully.

We rounded corner and I felt the hair on my back stand and realized as I gazed at the building. This was it.

There were bodies littered around and a grimace formed on Castiel's face. First I thought it was due to the death but then I realized he was becoming sick.

"I don't think you should go any further. He's making you sick," I said looking down the hallway, a frown forming in my face as I watched Castiel catch his breath.

"No. They are in there," I met his eyes which told me in uncertain terms. He was coming in.

Winchesters were there.

I sighed and nodded."Stay close."

As we advanced through the hallway, I could feel the demon that was present, and watched as it became difficult for Castiel as he swiped his forehead, he was sweating as if he had a fever.

I pulled out my blade, ready to fight against the demon and Pestilence. Castiel stumbled a few steps and looked a little miserable. I felt bad for him, he was an angel of God but now he was too weak to fight the spell. I helped him stand straighter. He was able to keep himself on his feet but was struggling.

We stopped in front of the doors, past which were Winchesters and Pestilence himself.

The wave was strong, it might have made me stumble too if I wasn't an archangel. My grace helped me burn away the effect of the horsemen's spell, who was made after me.

Pestilence was made after the human came in existence.

"He's here."

I nodded and turned to Castile who pulled out his blade from the coat and kicked the door, startling everyone, including me. He was standing on the doorway, coming in the view of everyone while I was still hidden by the wall. I moved and stood beside Castiel.

"Cas?"

I heard Dean calling him but he looked straight at the old man wearing glasses with an arrogant smile on his face. There was a demon inside the nurse who was standing above the Winchester. They were sprawled on the floor moaning and feeling the effect of the Pestilence.

"How did you get here?" Pestilence questioned, his face narrowing on watching Castiel and I standing upright.

"I zapped him," I answered with determination on my face. Pestilence frowned but laughed as Castiel made a choking sound and coughed out blood and fell on his knees. The blade in his hands clattered to the ground. Before I could move towards him to help and the nurse came and stood between us.

I looked at her and chuckled.

"Really, do you even know who I am, sweetheart?"

The demon looked damn scared knowing I was an angel but she didn't know who I was. I glanced at Castiel who was breathing loudly and when Pestilence taunted him. "Well, look at that."

I turned to demon and moved towards her. She stepped backwards but it wasn't enough as I placed my hand on her forehead and watched as her eyes and body shone with bright light and she fell down, dead.

"An occupied vessel, but powerless. How fascinating… " Pestilence turned to look at me and grimaced. "And an angel with power."

"Too bad right," I tusked and glared at him. "Pestilence - Lucifer's pet. I am your boss's sister."

He scowled and spat, "I am not his _pet_," and then smirked. "but it's too late. It doesn't matter. Earth's gonna be hell soon."

"Well you wouldn't be there to see it," I moved and punched him in the nose, Pestilence fell back on the table. I yanked his left hand, placed it on the table. As soon as I did, Castiel stood up and in a flash of movement sprang to his feet and cut off the ring finger brutally.

I released Pestilence who cried in pain and surprise."Ahh….Maybe just a _speck_ of angel."

Dean and Sam stood up as soon as the ring was cut off. The spell was broken, they weren't ill anymore. Pestilence vanished with a smile on his face which irked me.

I sighed and turned and looked at other three.

"Never liked this one. He was the messiest of four." I remarked and looked at Dean who had the finger with ringer on his hand.

"That's …." I scrunched my nose in disgust as Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, his question was directed at Castiel, not me.

"Well hello to you too. Deanna Winchester."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Pestilence is dead. Dean is angry. Next chapter will be about Death and planning. Oh and Crowley.  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it. Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Reviewers get a sneak peak of next chapter.**

** Thanks.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: So here it is the most awaited meet of Sera and Crowley.**

* * *

><p>I controlled myself to not burst out laughing on seeing the pissed off expression on Dean's face but couldn't stop smirking as his face turned red with anger.<p>

"It's Dean," he hissed out and my eyes widened when he pulled out his gun on me.

_"Really_ because I am sure it was Deann….." He cut me off, taking steps towards me as if he was going to strangle me.

"Shut up!" His face was now so red and hot as if he was boiling. My smile turned into frown when he switched off the safety of the gun.

"Winchester you are always ready to pull a gun on me, you know it won't do any good. It will piss me off, though," I tusked and shook my head. "If that's how you behave with girls, now I know why you never get good ones."

He scoffed, his glaring eyes shined with a glint in his eyes and his tone became a little husky. "Oh, I get plenty. Don't need a Virgin Mary like you, baby."

I winced when I felt my face starting to flush and breathed heavily and then shook my head. "Sweetheart, this, it's never going to happen." I said pointing between me and him. "I'm way above your pay grade."

He opened his mouth to reply back but his brother cut him off.

"Not that I am enjoying this cat fight, Dean, Put the gun down," He shot his brother a look who sighed and pulled the gun away, stashing it in his jacket's pocket. Sam then turned his attention to us.

"But really where did you find each other?" Sam questioned looking between Castiel and I while avoiding his brother who was scowling.

"Well, this one here was totally brain dead when I found him which was a total coincidence," I started and then turned to Castiel. "Did you know that Nurse Johnson had a crush on you? She prayed for you, thought you were too handsome to die. She thought you had this angelic-"

"Get to the point," Dean snapped.

"Ok, Miss Patience," I raised my hands. "I found him, healed him and he told me where you were and here we all are."

"You told _her,_" Dean said narrowing his eyes at Castiel.

"She wanted to help," Castiel answered which made Dean scoff.

"Please we don't need her help. Few days before she was okay with Earth going down and now she wants to help. You can go, Buh bye," he waved at me as telling me to get the hell out of here.

"Dean…" Sam said.

"We don't need her, Sammy," Dean denied even though he knew they needed me.

"She's an angel, an archangel. Castiel has lost his power. This is apocalypse. We need any help we can get," Sam tried to persuade him. Dena shook his head.

"Why does she want to help?" Dean asked glancing at me.

"I want Lucifer caged. He killed my brother. I want him gone," I replied looking directly into his eyes with all the conviction I could gather.

"He's your brother," Sam said and I shook my head.

"Not anymore."

There was a big silence until Dean cleared his throat and pulled out the keys from his pockets.

"We need to sort this out and then get to Bobby's." he said and looked at the dead body of the Nurse that demon was possessing.

"Oh her," I said and moved towards and bend down sitting on my knees. "She's been dead for months. She was a nice woman." I put my hand on her forehead and closed my eyes. "_May the Lord of peace himself give you peace at all times and in every way. The Lord be with you, in your heart._"

The body was gone and the room was clean as it was before all the action. I stood up and turned my attention to others, my eyes catching Castiel's who gave me a smile and nodded.

"What the… what was that?"Dean exclaimed looking around the room and the table where ring was present before.

"Don't worry. The body is salted and burned. And the ring… here," I said and extended my index finger towards him where Pestilence's ring was dangling.

Dean didn't wait a second before removing it while I watched with amusement and a little hurt that he didn't seem to trust me.

"C'mon," he grumbled and moved out of the room. Sam hesitated and said."I am sorry about him."

I nodded and followed behind Sam and Castiel out of the hospital. My lips curled into a smile when I saw Dean opening his car.

Dean looked at me as soon as he reached to the car and then his gaze followed mine to the car and he shook his head.

"No!"

I simply raised my eyebrows and smirked at him. "What?"

"You aren't sitting inside my car, princess," he snapped and I shook my head and folded my hands, looking at him patiently.

"I have no idea where we are going?" I replied, feeling a little childish about trying to rile him up. Sam who had been silenced all this time, turned to Dean.

"C'mon Dean," he said and Dean glared at him.

"No way is she coming with us. She can zap to wherever she wants. And anyway when did we decide she's coming with _us_?"

"We did when you were whining like a child," I replied and started towards the Impala which I had wanted to ride in since I saw it last time. "Moreover, I want to ride in this."

"C'mon Dean," I said imitating the tone of Sam who was also looking at Dean with his puppy eyes. I smiled with excitement when I saw him sigh and give in.

"No funny business," I crossed my heart.

"It's very confining in there," Castiel said staring right ahead at the car.

I nodded. "I know but I like it. Car is fun, Castiel. Wait until you drive one," I winked at him and jumped in the backseat while brothers took the front ones. Castiel slid next me, a smile forming on his face when he saw me grinning.

My enthusiasm soon faded when I had to hear the classic rock again and again for almost four hours. I loved AC/DC and Beatles but seriously hearing the songs again and again, while Dean kept shooting daggers at me from time to time when he was not singing loudly and horribly trying to give me a headache, it was not fun.

"Um, don't you have something new," cue to shooting daggers.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Nope only mullets rocks are on the list. Moreover, Dean has this house rule that Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

It was hard to not smile when Sam winced as Dean elbowed him. "Well he doesn't have any rule for backseat."

"Don't you dare," Dean threatened a challenge in his eyes as I met them in the rearview mirror.

"Is that a challenge," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't," but the deed was done.

The Back in Black changed into.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>That's okay let's see how you do it  
>Put up your dukes, let's get down to it<em>

_Hit me with your best shot  
>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?<br>Hit me with your best shot  
>Fire away<em>

I mouthed the lyrics of the song as I watched Dean's fuming face. He tried to stop the cassette but it didn't work, he switched it off and I just smirked while he fumed. He pulled the one out and put on the next one.

_Gimme back my bullets, put 'em back where they belong  
>Ain't foolin' around 'cause I've done had my fun<br>Ain't gonna see no more damage done  
>Gimme back my bullets<em>

_Sweet talkin' people done ran me out of town  
>I drank enough whiskey to float a battleship around<br>I'm leavin' this game one step ahead of you  
>And you will not hear me cry 'cause I do not sing the blues<em>

I smirked being impressed by his choice but changed it with a snap of my fingers.

_Girl I refuse you must have me confused  
>With some other guy, the bridges were burned<br>Now it's your turn to cry  
>So cry me a river<em>

_Go on and just  
>(Cry me a river, girl)<br>Go on and just  
>(Cry me a river)<br>Baby, go on and just  
>(Cry me a river, girl)<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I didn't know about him but I liked the game. I knew that the elder Winchester was tough and all but it was easy to get under his skin. I realized it was fun teasing him.

_The autumn moon lights my way.  
>For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.<br>Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do...  
>Ramble On,<br>And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
>I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.<br>I've been this way ten years to the day,  
>Ramble On,<br>Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. _

Before I could change it, Sam yelled. "Stop it!"

"You," he pointed his finger at his brother accusingly and then at me. "And you. Shut it. My head is bursting. You are driving us crazy. Castiel!" he looked at Castiel who frowned at then replied.

"That was disturbing."

Sam relaxed and gave Castiel a thankful look. I shrugged and nodded.

I tried not to cause any problem while we were on the road and when the car stopped Sam jumped out of the car and looked at the ground as if he wanted to kiss it. He looked relieved to be out of the car.

I slid out of the car and looked around. The place looked like metal scrap yard. There were rows and rows of destroyed cars, some in better condition while others were just pieces of junk. A narrow path led to an old house that had seen good days in its times, and didn't seem like a hunter's house. But the sigils on the walls and window said otherwise. The house was highly protected and was very safe.

I followed others who trudged inside without even knocking and the elder Winchester yelled out. "Bobby!"

The inside was better than the outside but not much. The place more looked like a library or an uncoordinated office where books and pieces of papers were scattered here and there on the table, sofas, and chairs.

My attention turned to the man in the wheelchair who turned to face us behind the desk on calling, wearing a cap. He was old but had sharp eyes which narrowed when he saw me.

"Hello, I am Sera," I introduced myself who looked ready to attack and gave Winchesters confused glances.

"Selaphiel, the archangel," Dean said and fell on the chair in front of the desk. Sam joined him while Castiel moved to the corner and leant against the wall.

I was an archangel and had seen many things but I had to stop myself from not fidgeting under the hunter's gaze. He hummed and nodded.

I sighed and listened as Sam explained everything that happened.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it. What?" Bobby asked when he took in the grim expression on others faces.

Sam sighed. "Pestilence said it was too late."

Bobby frowned and sat back on the chair. "He get specific."

Sam shook his head. "No but he said Earth's goanna be hell."

Dean added giving me an accusing look. "to her."

I shrugged and looked at Bobby Singer."I think he has something planned."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean said plunking the ring on the table. I watched the ring spiraling around the table."So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean looked at Bobby, clearly not expecting to actually hear any.

"Well, Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby said with a guilty look on his face which made me frown. "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

I frowned on hearing this. It sounded like Death.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, doing the talk with their eyes but it was Castiel who spoke."I don't understand your definition of good news."

"Well… Death, the horseman—he's gonna be there," Bobby explained. "And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back…"

The question brewing in my mind was how did he know that?

"Yeah, you make it sound so _easy_," Dean commented snidely, his face forming a scowl.

"Shut up Dean. How do you know all that stuff, anyway, Bobby?" Sam asked. He sounded distinctly suspicious and I watched as Bobby squirmed guiltily.

"I had, you know… help."

As soon as he said that I felt a familiar tingle on my neck that told me to be alert and turned around looking at kitchen expecting him and wasn't shocked when Crowley appeared. I watched as he made a clinking sound alerting others of his presence and poured himself some whiskey.

"Don't be so modest," he said. "I barely helped at all."

I frowned thinking what he was trying to emphasize.

He sauntered inside the room and leaned against doorway. "Hello boys." And then he turned to me and froze.

"Hello beautiful," he winked at me and I scowled.

"Hello to you too, ugly," I replied back snidely.

"Ouch, I take offense to that," he said dramatically clutching his heart with his free hand.

"You were supposed to," I snorted and shook my head.

"Wait a minute, you know each other," Sam asked looking between me and Crowley.

"An archangel, consider me impressed, Moose. We go way back, I know her quite personally," he wiggled his eyebrows and my face scrunched in disgust.

"Now I take offense to that." I mumbled which made Crowley laugh.

"I didn't consider meeting you here," I could pick out the question out of his words.

"Crowley, King of crossroads. I knew I would find you here soon. I am sure not surprised on seeing you conspiring with Winchesters," I replied and watched as he raised his eyebrow. "It's quite like you. You're the smart one among idiots. Planning to move up in the world, are we?"

One thing I had learned about Crowley from early was that he was clever and a manipulating demon. He didn't just earn the title of King of crossroads because of the politics and all but he deserved every bit of it. He was sharp and he knew that.

Crowley rolled his eyes at me and then commented. "Decided to cage your second favorite brother. How nice."

I clicked my tongue and gestured at him."You should be happy. This is what you want."

Dean cleared his throat and gave me a stink eye. "You're friends with him."

I glared at him, an indignant scowl on my face. "Please, I won't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"I like her," Crowley said looking at me."Do you know how rare it is that I like angels, _never, _though I like how clueless this one is_," _he said pointing at Castiel who frowned. "But I am not here to chit-chat girls."

Crowley looked at someone behind me and I turned and saw his attention was on Bobby and smirked. "Go ahead. Tell them, there's no shame in it."

The realization struck me when he said that and I turned to look at Bobby who was shrinking down in his wheel chair.

"Tell us what? Bobby?" Sam asked.

"World's gonna end," Bobby mumbled. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little… soul."

I watched as Sam and Dean jaws slacked. Castiel hang his head in dismay.

"You _sold y_our _soul_?" Dean asked in disbelief with a dark on his face.

" Oh, more like pawned it," Crowley commented mildly enjoying the moment. "I fully intend to give it back."

I snorted at that.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean demanded, temper flaring.

"He won't," I remarked as Crowley said "I will."

"Now!" Dean thundered looking between Crowley and I.

It was Sam who brought out the question. "Did you _kiss_ him?"

Sam was looking at Bobby with a morbidly curious expression which made me put my hand on my mouth to not laugh out loud.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just wondering," Sam defended himself, a smile forming on his face.

"It's a good question." I put in, looking at Bobby who was blushing while Dean made a face and glared at me. The smirk on my face matched Crowley because I knew the answer.

"_NO_!"

Crowley cleared his throat meaningfully, drawing all the gazes in the room to himself. He held out his phone, and on the screen, a picture of Bobby and Crowley kissing—Bobby's eyes were closed, Crowley was looking into the camera.

The Winchesters gaped, and Castiel frowned. This made me laugh out loud. It was amusing even though it was wrong. This was a soul deal.

Bobby looked at Crowley, mildly humiliated. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Crowley shot back, further deepening the embarrassed flush on Bobby's cheeks.

I didn't say a word while Dean and Crowley fought with words and in the end Dean stalked out of the room angrily.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa tea?"

"You are an asshole," I snapped at him and he raised his hand in defense.

"How's about you get lost?" Bobby retorted sharply.

Crowley looked around the room. "Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Sam waited looking at Bobby in concern but followed his brother.

Bobby sighed and shook his head at Castiel who looked like wanting to follow.

"You shouldn't have done that. Selling soul is a straight ticket to hell." I commented and the man grumbled and opened a big book lying on table, ignoring me.

"How do you know Crowley?" Castiel questioned coming towards me.

"I saved him from Gabriel. He was all for killing him but we couldn't afford getting attention on us and killing a demon would do that. Crowley made a deal that he wouldn't tell anyone about us if we spared him. We did. After that he always gave us information if someone was catching on and we would move. Hidden."

"I don't like him."Castiel commented and I laughed.

"Nobody likes him, but he's better than other demon-douche bags."

* * *

><p>"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution," Sam commented. "It's quite a plan."<p>

"You lot better stock up on… well, everything," Crowley said. There was a certain note of warning to his voice. "This time next week, we'll all be living in zombieland."

"Wow! Pestilence went with a bang," I commented sarcastically, shaking my head.

"Great. One more thing to do, like we didn't already have enough on our plate," he muttered in frustration.

"Oh come off it. You make it sound so impossible." Crowley gestured to the four of us. "Look, there's a whole lot of us now. Dean, you, Selaphiel and I head over to Chicago, get Death's ring while Sammy here, they go knock Niveus over onto its ass. Win, win"

"Divide and conquer," Sam said eyes downcast as he thought about it.

"Wait a minute, why does she get to come with us? Wouldn't it be better if they she goes with them, the place would be swarming with demons," Dean questioned, his face grim looking at me in doubt.

"She comes with us because she knows Death already and she would be able to feel him better than me," Crowley answered, wiggling his eyebrows at me for the innuendo, which made me gag, and turned to Sam but I interrupted.

"How do you plan on getting Death's ring?" I asked raising my eyebrows."Maybe you don't remember but he is _Death._"

"Like other horsemen, we kill him," Dean answered snappily and I scoffed.

"You can't kill Death. There is no weapon that can kill Death."

"There is and I have got it." Crowley said and glaring at me as if to say 'shut your mouth'. I frowned and decided to talk with Crowley alone about his plan.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked concerned for his brother looking at Crowley and then at me.

Crowley nodded easily.

"For the record, I don't like this," Dean said with a frown on his face.

Crowley just smiled mildly. "I didn't think you would. Now, there's something we'll need, Dean. I'll be back round in just a tick." He disappeared again without looking at me.

I sighed and marched back to the house leaving Sam and Dean alone who were more than happy to see me leave, wondering only one thing in my mind.

"What are you playing at, Crowley?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Crowley and Sera knew each other before this. **

**Crowley planning something, Sera knows it.**

**Next chapter Death...**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

** -Princess Aziza: I know right, I had to think a lot about how I wanted their first meet. I hope you like it.**

** -wolfenergy17: Thanks.**

**Thanks to all my followers.**

**Asinine Suffering  
>CerealNinjaCookie<br>Fire and Ash  
>HarryPotterGeek7-31<br>Jakkinovareteldvina  
>Jess54325<br>LilGreenearth97  
>LisaPark<br>Marloweee1856  
>NightWing101<br>Paws-chan65  
>Rusty Spork<br>SevviieBabbiie  
>angel-castiel-rules-the-world<br>animexchick  
>bloodyhell99<br>blueeyedcowgirl  
>curlyhairedfriendsr0x<br>emmaboggs97  
>emmcat1908<br>eve995  
>infinitekitten<br>llama-hunter-on-fire  
>lostfeather1<br>minininjacookies  
>randomcupofnoodles<br>s2rocks  
>whoopdillyupcious<br>wierdunusualchick  
>wolfenergy17<strong>

**ArtChild96**

**Big three daughter**

**Carol 96  
>Dragonblaze66<br>Fire and Ash  
>Kgoodrich16<br>Kouryuu  
>LisaPark<br>Rusty Spork  
>Warrior Emperor Z 1991<br>angel-castiel-rules-the-world  
>bloodyhell99<br>camsam17  
>gvae-Fullmetal-94<strong>

Hit me with you views, like it or hate it. I would love constructive views. And if you have any advice or ideas, tell me about it. I would love to hear them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Here's the next chapter the most awaited one with the Death. I am very nervous about the reaction. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: O Death!<strong>

Dean was leaned over the engine of his car, fiddling with it, checking it so that there wouldn't be any problem in the journey. He already was tensed about Death problem; he didn't want to add his Baby too.

"Hello Dean," he jumped, his head hitting the hood of the engine and winced. He stood up carefully this time, rubbing his head. "Ring a bell, Cas, next time."

"I apologize." He shrugged, picking up a grease-streaked rug and wiped his hands. He tossed the rug onto the corner of engine and turned to Castiel.

"So out-of angel batteries, huh?" he glanced away. "Human?"

Castiel frowned slightly, unsure and nodded. "You could say that."

Dean leaned over the engine. "I'm sorry man. Glad you are okay though," He cleared his throat, and tried to chuckle to vanish the chick-flick moment – it was forced. "We thought you were dead. Like never coming back again."

"That's what I thought to," Castiel nodded.

Dean wet his lip, his eyes trailed on the house sharply. "Look man, I need to know this," Castiel looked at him attentively, the serious expression on his face making the whole talk a little more important. "Can we trust _her_?"

Castiel was silent, stunned by his question, he didn't expect Dean to ask him this. Dean had been obvious in his behavior showing he didn't like the archangel. "I think if we could trust someone, then it's her."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to ruin this," Dean asked forcefully. His voice was strained, as if the concept of trusting the archangel was painful.

"Selaphiel is only the angel that has defended humans from the start, Dean."

"But this is her brother we are talking about." Dean's expression darkened. "Gabriel said that he _can't_ kill Lucifer. Hell, I won't be able to kill my brother, even if he was Satan himself."

"But we are not killing him," Castiel answered. "She loves her brother. But she was one of the angels who wanted Lucifer to stop last time."

"She didn't do anything. She ran," Dean exclaimed waving his hands.

"Dean, she was being _hunted_." Castiel moved away, his eyes turning to look at the house. "I have Faith in her, Dean. Angels are never supposed to show emotions." Castiel turned to Dean, not understanding why his friend couldn't trust her. The archangel had done so much her. "Dean, I am a warrior of the Lord. My work was to follow the duties of my superiors. This rebellious nature, this hope, the caring – _she_ taught me all of this." Castiel rubbed his face. The motion seemed so human to Dean, it surprised him a little.

"I am Angel of Thursday. It was a position that was previously occupied by Selaphiel," Dean was shocked by the information, he didn't know that. "Anna always said it was a plan to put her supporters against her, by making me her successor." Castiel hesitated a little. "Selaphiel worked alone, you should know that. Other Archangels, especially Raphael, never let another work with her. They didn't want angels to be weak. My whole garrison is filled with angels who wanted to work with her. She wanted them to work with her ... she asked _me_ to work under her."

"Sorry," Dean spluttered. His eyes widened in shock, his face crinkling in surprise.

"She requested. Of course, Raphael denied. She never fought much, she was the youngest, but she had told me, she chose me because I reminded her of herself, Dean," Castiel said.

"What about Crowley and her? They seemed chubby," Dean commented trying to find a fault. Castiel shook his head in defeat.

"Dean, she knows Crowley because she saved him - killing a demon would get attention, and he helped her in return. She doesn't trust him; she was using him for the protection, to remain hidden. But in a way . . . she does trust him."

Castiel sighed.

"I trust her, Dean. It now depends on you now, if you do or not."

Dean took his time to get the information to sink into his skull.

Castiel trusted her, and if she had the same aim as they had, so why not take advantage of that. They needed help and there she was. But if the situation arose where she stood against them, well, he was going to kill her without any question.

Dean moved towards the car and picked up his gun from the front seat.

"So know, how to handle a gun?"

* * *

><p>I was irritated beyond anything, and really wanted to kill Crowley. It was driving me crazy thinking about what he was planning. Moreover, he basically told me to shut up and didn't even give a <em>damn<em> reason. He had helped Winchesters in the past, but Crowley was a demon. He could trick us very easily.

It was in his blood.

But he wouldn't betray us, I was sure of that. Not _right_ now. He wanted this. All other demons that ranked higher than him were dead, and if Lucifer got caged, Crowley would be the first one to sit on the throne of Hell.

It wasn't the only thing that was frustrating me, I was nervous.

Nervous to see Death.

My thoughts were broken when Castiel, who was watching the old man and Sam loading weapons in the old black van, sighed rather loudly. This made Bobby snap at him.

"What's _your _problem?" Bobby asked giving the angel in question a pointed look, who faltered.

"This what they means by 'the eleventh hour', right?"

"Pretty much," Bobby confirmed.

"Well, it's the eleventh hour, and I am... _useless_. All I have is this," Castiel waved the shotgun he held briefly, a grimace formed on his face as if he hated the thing. "What am I even supposed to do with it?"

"Point it and _shoot_."Bobby replied snidely. I knew where this was going, and coughed to stop Castiel from going there, but he didn't seem to realize _what_ I was saying.

"No, I know that," Castiel mumbled sounding very pathetic. "What I used to be—"

"Are you really gonna bitch—to _me_?" Bobby demanded, gesturing to himself, his wheelchair. And while I didn't like the hard tone that he used to talk to the former angel, I realized it wasn't his fault. Bobby didn't like that he wasn't able to be any help. Bobby wheeled himself forward, grabbed the duffel bag out of his lap, threw it at Castiel, who barely managed to react and catch it in time. "Quit pinin' for the varsity years…" Bobby told him gruffly, "and load the damn truck."

"Wait a minute, I think I could do something," I said, realizing suddenly that I could help him.

"What?" Bobby questioned grumpily.

I nodded and moved towards him, which made him pull his gun on me. I raised my hand to show I didn't mean any harm. "I can heal you if you want."

The hope that came on hunter's face almost made me smile, but it was gone in a blink. "Can you?"

I nodded. "I have the _juice_."

He looked at Sam, who was staring at him and nodded. I moved forward, walking towards him and raising my hand and put it in on his forehead. The hunter _did_ flinch when my hand touched him, but he didn't back away.

I concentrated on the area where he needed healing. After helping many humans and saving them, I had an idea of how to heal a particular part of the body rather than whole, and how much to heal. I frowned when I didn't feel any pain in his legs. They felt completely okay, healthy to me. I shook my hand and tried again, but it was same.

I pulled away my hand and stared at the man in question. Bobby scowled when he saw that I didn't do anything. "Looks like you don't have the _juice._"

"You couldn't do it." Sam questioned, his face full of disappointment.

I shook my head and said. "I couldn't because there is nothing to heal."

"What?" Sam looked confused.

I took a step back from Bobby and looked at the said legs."They are completely fine."

Face full of disbelief that didn't dare to believe, Bobby gripped the arms of his chair… pushed himself up really slowly at first… then shot to his feet when he realized his legs worked again, and perfectly. "Son of a bitch," Bobby breathed in surprise as everyone looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, and turned to look at me.

I shook my head. "This is not me."

"Yes, I know," I heard all familiar voice of Crowley who was behind me. "Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

Almost everyone's jaw slacked when he said that. I wanted to rub my eyes and pinch myself to check, whether I was dreaming or not.

"This is _your_ deed." I asked Crowley, who smirked when he saw my surprised face.

"Sure is, sweetheart," The wink he gave me didn't irritate me; I was too shocked by the information that Crowley helped someone out of his own, without any selfishness. " Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact—you _ge_t more if you _phrase_ it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf," Crowley smirked watching the gratefulness on the old man's face.

Dean and Sam's eyebrows were raised in disbelief, and then I realized _why_ Crowley was doing this.

He was gaining Winchester's trust. It was a forte of Crowley to think of future and do accordingly. He not just gained the trust of Winchesters and Castiel, but he also got another hunter who would be able to help Sam.

"Thanks."

"I know, I know, I'm the tops," Crowley muttered, impatiently. "Are we gonna chit-chat or move."

Everyone started to move and getting prepared.

"All right, well…" Dean looked at Sam with the concern. He seemed so tired. "Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."

I smiled when Sam pulled a face. "Yeah. Good luck... killing _Death_."

It chilled me on hearing the words. Killing and Death, both were the words that were never heard by me in the perspective they were suggesting.

"Yeah," Dean replied, nodding hollowly. He glanced at Castiel, who looked tensed tense, clearly worried about going separate ways. "You guys be safe, all right?"

"Pray if you need help," I said feeling a little concern for Castiel, but he shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't be right to disturb if you are murdering Death. It can distract you."

"We will be fine," Sam said giving me a small smile. He got a funny look on his face, chuckled briefly turning to his brother. "Remember when we used to just… hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" he asked.

Dean pulled a face. "Not really."

Sam was mildly disappointed by Dean's uncaring reaction, but reached around behind his back. "Well, um…" he pulled out his demon blade."You might need this."

Dean reached out to take it, and then again Crowley startled us and interrupted the moment.

"Keep it." Crowley handed Dean an all too familiar small scythe, which widened my eyes.

"Is that….." I was gaping at Crowley, who looked entirely too proud of himself. He nodded.

"Dean's covered. Death's own, that. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself." Crowley shared the piece of info with others.

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked, dubious.

Crowley shot Castiel a cheeky expression. "Hello?—King of the crossroads."

"That's Death's," I said dumbly.

"We got that, _princes_s," Dean said giving me a snippy look.

I glared at him and looked at Crowley. "That is Death's own weapon." Crowley nodded; his eyes took in my pointed look. "Death must have some control over it, don't you think."

Dean looked a little surprised about the new info and turned to Crowley who shrugged. "He _might_ have and he might _not_. So its best if catch him off guard." Crowley was looking at Dean, who gulped. I could feel the tension, the all too heavy baggage on his shoulder.

I didn't want to add more to it, but this was important. I needed my answers and it was best to get them in others presence, since Crowley was avoiding me.

"You want to startle Death. Well, good luck with _that_." I scoffed, knowing that was impossible.

"That's why we have you with us," Crowley added which made me glare at him.

"Are you asking me to distract Death while _hero _here slits his throat. _Please_, I would dig grave first before doing that," I shook my head.

There was _no_ way, I was doing this.

Dean, who looked constipated right now, cleared his throat. "Well, I always knew you would do nothing, just sit there acting like a princess."

The venom in his voice was angering me. I wanted nothing but to beat the shit out of him, but refrained myself. "He would know I am there." I said looking at Crowley.

"Then let him. We just need the ring, that's it." The way he was rephrasing the words meant something else, which I wasn't able to understand. But this totally assured me that Crowley had some _other_ plan. He knew something that we didn't know.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" The demon walked off toward the Impala, as I watched him with a frown on my face.

"Lets' get it over with."

* * *

><p><em>"Who is Death?" The baby archangel asked the elder brother Lucifer, who looked quite amused by his younger sibling's question.<em>

_"Where did you hear the name?" Lucifer questioned back, not answering the question._

_"Raphael said he is The Reaper, The one who will reap everyone – father, you, I, Gabriel and our brothers"_

_Lucifer frowned when he heard the fear when Selaphiel said the word 'I'. He was sure Raphael had tried to scare their youngest Archangel._

_"Death is a …" Lucifer hesitated. "Powerful being. He brings about the end to everything."_

_"Can he kill our father?" Selaphiel asked with worry._

_"I am not sure, but I guess he can." Lucifer rephrased his answer._

_"I don't want him to die," The words made Lucifer chuckle. He laughed out loud, which did scare the youngest Archangel, but he silenced when he saw the fear in the eyes._

_"Father is not dying. Not now… Never."_

_"And I?"_

_"Well, I won't let anyone kill you. If someone wants to kill you, I would be one standing in front of you to protect you. Even from yourself." Lucifer patted the head of the baby of their family._

_"Raphael said I would have to work with Death. What does that mean?"_

_"It means you would have to interact with him and help him."_

_"What if he kills me?" The question made Lucifer shake his head._

_"He won't kill you."Lucifer assured his sibling and then joked. "And if he tries to, then you bind him. He will always be your slave. He would work under your command."_

_Selaphiel gasped and shook her head. "I can't do that. That's impossible."_

_"Oh, Selaphiel! It's possible. Think about the things you could do if you bind the Death. You can kill an entire race. It would be like having your own personal reaper. Killing anything you want with just a nsap of your finger."_

_Selaphiel didn't like the gleam in the elder brother's eyes."I don't want to do that."_

_"I know, but it would make anyone a powerful master."_

* * *

><p>Shivers were running down my body as soon as I touched the ground of Chicago. He was here. I could feel him, he was very near.<p>

The raw power, the energy that I hadn't felt for so long, seemed to attract for me, calling me to come forward. There was no doubt in my mind, if I could feel him then he could feel me too.

He had known me for long. I had been working with his children, the reapers since the human race originated, maybe even before that. And then I brought an end to him.

I gulped looking at the front gate of the pizzeria. Dean had planned that he would sneak into the place from back, while I would try to distract Death.

This was a suicide mission.

Dean didn't know how much powerful Death actually was, and Crowley was acting like an ignorant prick. And as much as I didn't want to do this, I knew we had no choice. We needed the ring, only then Lucifer could be caged.

Only then I would get my revenge. I could avenge my brother's death.

As I opened the front door, the smell of blood and dead hit me. The little diner was full of dead people – lying on the ground, slumped over the red and white checkered tables. My eyes freezing on the man who laid dead just beside the gate, his eyes wide with fear showing no soul into them anymore. They were free of life, free of will.

"_Don't_ pity the dead." A mellow, pleasant and strong voice said, which made my head snap towards the speaker. There he was, sitting on a table facing the window – a slight and stooped figure with thin dark hair. He had a long face and a prominent, wrinkled forehead, long, chin-length dark hair – dark as twilight sky. One could never tell by looking at the normal and unassuming face, that this man was Death, but your whole instinct would scream at you, to get as far away as you could from here, from him. "I am sure they are in a better place. The one they deserve."

I breathed out loud trying to swallow all the hesitation and nervousness I felt watching him. "I was expecting some company, but not yours. I was certain that _you_ would be last person who would come anywhere near me, Selaphiel."

I tried my hard to smile, but was sure the fear on my face gave it all away. "The last time I saw you …"

"I was trying to _bury_ you." I finished his sentence and watched as he cut another piece of pizza and ate it, chewing it slowly, watching me the whole time. I was trying my hard not to fidget under his gaze.

"You're right. That was bad." He took a big gulp of soda with a loud slurp sound."I should probably thank you for that."

"Huh."

"As much as I liked roaming around, I hated being bind to anyone," he hummed and then his face showed an emotion I had seen many times – Anger, Hatred. "Specially to your brother. You did me a huge favor."

"You're welcome, Sir." I relaxed feeling a little bit better, after knowing this particular information.

"I am sorry about your brother, though. I heard about him," Death spoke taking another bite from the pizza. I nodded, trying to not show the pain I felt whenever someone said his name. Gabriel.

"Were you the one…?" I froze before asking the question. I didn't want the answer, but I couldn't stop myself form asking.

"I assure you I wasn't the one who reaped him, neither was Tessa," he replied back, his eyes gleaming with mystery, like he was hiding some secret.

"Tessa?"

"The reaper that Winchester met, they named her that," he stopped. I knew how he was talking about, but his answer made me frown.

Gabriel wasn't reaped by the Death or reaper's head. Why not? Wasn't he _important_ enough?

Before I could ask or say something, I caught the glimpse of Dean. He was edging out of the kitchen, his hand griping the Death's scythe tightly. One look at his face told me he was freaking out, but he was carrying on, every muscle in his body taut with focus. His footsteps were silent, but I could feel him.

"Talking of Winchesters ... " He gave me a look before adding." Thanks for returning that."

And _so_ could Death.

The scythe in Dean's hand fell down on the floor and clattered loudly on the floor. Dean looked scared like he knew he was a dead man. I knew from the start that this was a stupid plan, but getting caught with Death's weapon in your hand. It was like inviting Death.

I was waiting for something to happen and it did. "Join me Dean. This pizza's delicious."

It was more like a command but it was unexpected. I frowned and looked at Death, who was looking at me. "You too, Selaphiel."

It was chaos outside. The rain and thunder was growing louder – it was a sign of impending doom of this city. The three million people were going to die including two here.

I moved forward, feeling a little better knowing that Dean seemed more scared than me. His eyes met mine, and I nodded and he moved forward, taking each step carefully. He was engrossed in his thoughts and I could tell he was making plans even now, how to survive.

He would survive this because one thing I knew about Death was, he was simple. If he wanted you dead, he wouldn't give you your last meal.

"Sit down." Dean sat down beside me. He was shaking with fear and I wanted to scold him, but didn't. The man was already too scared. "Took you long enough to find me. I've been waiting to talk to you." Death's focus was on Dean, who swallowed hard.

"I got to say—I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where…" he cleared his throat when his voice wavered, "where you kill me?"

I face slapped myself mentally. From all things in the world, he asked for this. The Great power of Persuasion of Dean Winchester.

Death kept on eating. He had a bored look on his face."And why would I do that?" he asked. He was casual and in no rush, languid in the way he spoke. "You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well…" he picked up his cup, sipping his soda with a loud slurp sound. "Think how _you'd_ feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky."

Dean remained silent and I wanted to applaud him for that. The answer was suspected, Death was stronger, stronger than anything.

"This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers," Death lectured indifferently. "I'm old, Dean. Very old. So, I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you. How insignificant." He looked at me. "How insignificant we should find you."

The attention that was brought to me made me a little uncomfortable. It was right, I shouldn't be caring about Winchesters, whether they die or live, they were just two humans, easy to kill, but I did.

"Alas, one of us don't," Death would be smirking if he was someone else, but he seemed unreadable as he was.

My eyes widened when I saw Death serving Dean, telling him to eat something. He was enjoying watching Dean squirm under his actions. Dean looked like he would puke it out, but he took the challenge and ate it. He chewed it fast, not even waiting to taste it.

"Good, isn't it?" Death asked as if he was asking a friend to tell his opinion.

"Y-yeah," Dean agreed automatically, and I saw his eyes glancing at the ring on the horsemen's finger, and then looked away quickly, his brain surely working, trying to formulate a plan.

"I-I got to ask," he said, chewing the tasteless food in his mouth, trying to strike up a conversation that he could at least get some information out of. "How old are you?"

His eyes caught mine and I shook my head, thinking of how idiotic he was acting. I told him how old Death was and he didn't believe me.

"As old as God," Death said, focused on his pizza again. "Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. " His eyes focused on me."Regardless—at the end, I'll reap him, too."

My hands tightened on the table, my face showing the anger I felt. He knew my reaction. He was baiting me.

Dean leaned forward slightly. "God?" Dean asked, incredulous. "You'll reap _God?_"

"Oh, yes," the horsemen replied softly. "God will die, too, Dean. Everyone, _everything_ dies. It's only a matter of time. You know this. Isn't that right, Selaphiel?"

Dean glanced towards me, frowning when he realized I was acting differently.

"Hmm."

Dean tried to put on a charming smile. "Well, this is way above my pay grade."

Death looked up at him, chewing methodically. "Just a bit."

"So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you?" Dean questioned uncertainly. He was tempting fate, but Death seemed to want something from him. If I was reading the signs right, he needed Dean for something, and it was becoming quite clear to me now what he wanted. "W-what do you want?"

My guess was right when he answered Dean's question."The leash around my neck—_off,"_ Oh! this must be killing him. "Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me _where _he wants, _when_ he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for _you_ to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"And you think… I can unbind you?"

This time I did cough to tell Dean that he was going beyond the line of intelligence.

"There's your _ridiculous_ bravado again," Death commented disdainfully. "Of course you can't. But you _can_ help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this."

Death held up his hand and showed his ring to Dean and I, clearly. He was giving it up on his own. _Now_ it was clear to me why Crowley send us here. He knew Death would give the ring up on his own.

Crowley was an ass, but he was a genius.

"I'm inclined to give it to you."

"To give it to me?" Dean repeated dubiously.

"That's what I said."

Dean looked around as lightning flashed. "But what about…"

Only Dean Winchester would try to ask the Death himself to leave something, when he himself was on gunpoint.

"Chicago?" Death sighed. "I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." His chin lowered a little and he slid the ring off his finger, held it between his fingers.

"There _are _conditions."

Of course there were conditions. I froze when I saw Dean's face. He would probably agree to anything right now and it wasn't an intelligent decision.

"Okay. Like?"

I was praying that Dean would think his through firstly before agreeing to anything.

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell," Death said.

"Of course."

"_Whatever_ it takes," Death reiterated.

"That's the plan."

"No," Death replied immediately. "You _have_ no plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that will stop Lucifer."

I realized what Death was asking from Dean and if he wanted this, he would want me to do something for him too.

Dean looked stunned, and I remembered about yesterday when Sam had approached him about his idea of jumping into the cage. "What, you think—"

"I _know_," Death interrupted softly. "So, I need a promise from _each_ of you."

Dean froze when he heard that Death wanted something from me too. I knew he didn't trust me, and was sure I would never say yes to anything.

Dean looked at Dean. "You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit." Thunder crashed outside loudly, shaking the building. "You won't allow yourself to stand in the way, either. Well, do I have your word?"

I didn't like the idea, but if Sam did say yes and anyhow got control of Lucifer then this wouldn't be impossible anymore. And if I could say by the look on his face, Dean didn't like this idea, but he was staring at the ring with determination."Okay, yeah," he said. "Yes."

"That had better be 'yes,' Dean. You know you can't cheat death. And if you _try_, I'll find you."

Dean nodded swallowing hardly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked when I realized Dean was saying yes.

"Selaphiel…" Death kept gazing at me. Dean was looking at me, more so glaring at me, commandingto agree with anything Death wanted. "How much you want Lucifer caged?"

I looked into his eyes. Challenge. He was trying to provoke me. "Anything."

"He killed Gabriel. You want revenge. Fine have that,and I want your brother gone," I nodded. Death folded his hand on the table.

"Say it." I said.

"I want _you_ to step in if he is stronger."

I breathed out loud, looking away from his gaze. I knew he was going to ask this. It was expected, but now hearing it out loud, made it real.

"True vessel. Sam is the chosen one, Death."

I chose to address him by his name this time. He was asking me something that would bring suffering to me. For infinity.

"You can if you want. It depends on you. So?"

Dean was looking between Death and I, looking a little bewildered. He had no idea what was being asked of me and I realized, it was better if he didn't know.

I thought of one person I was doing this for. I nodded. I would do this. "Yes."

Death dropped the ring in my stretched hands, sealing the contract. He gestured to his ring. "Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

While outside the storm had ended abruptly, I could feel the aftereffects inside me.

I was going to become the sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, this was it. Death.  
><strong>

**I was very nervous writing this chapter. It took me quite a lot of time to write this. Death, according to me, is one of the very powerful and difficult charcter to write in my opinion. It was very difficult for me to phrase him.**

**~Supernatural S10E05-**

BTW, I loved the last episode - Fanfiction. It was awesome. Chuck is back, guys! My fingers are crossed, I seriously believe he is God. I am sure of it. I have heard rumors that Jensen Ackles is leaving the show after season 10. Is that true? I don't want him too.

**~Time to answer the reviews:**

** wolfenergy17: Thank you for following this story. I really appreciate that you have been not only reading it but also reviewing it. Like I said it was quite difficult for me to write him. Death is a powerful and very intimidating character in my opinion. He's cool but you can't stop but feel scared of him. I have a few twists coming in for Season 6 and 7 which would be told at the end of Season 5. Very soon. Waiting for views on this one.**

** Marloweee1856: Thanks, I love it too. I want to show that Sera truly very much irritate Dean and she likes to play with him. The bickering is fun and it would continue in future, believe me.**

** Princess Aziza: Crowley is one of my favorite character, of course Dean being the first. I just can't help but love him, even if he is being a prick. I have tried to add a little interaction between Death and Sera as you suggested. About the bickering, Impala, the baby, is Dean's first love and he would be furious if someone tampered with it. He was,and Sera was having too much fun teasing him. I liked your advice and hope you give more in future. Would love to hear your views on this one :D**

**Thanks for being the faithful readers, guys:**

Asinine Suffering  
>CerealNinjaCookie<br>Fire and Ash  
>HarryPotterGeek7-31<br>Jakkinovareteldvina  
>Jess54325<br>LilGreenearth97  
>LisaPark<br>Marloweee1856  
>NightWing101<br>Paws-chan65  
>Rusty Spork<br>SevviieBabbiie  
>angel-castiel-rules-the-world<br>animexchick  
>bloodyhell99<br>blueeyedcowgirl  
>curlyhairedfriendsr0x<br>emmaboggs97  
>emmcat1908<br>eve995  
>infinitekitten<br>llama-hunter-on-fire  
>lostfeather1<br>minininjacookies  
>randomcupofnoodles<br>s2rocks  
>whoopdillyupcious<br>wierdunusualchick  
>wolfenergy17<br>Croonsgirl  
>dralexbanner<br>thejumpingbean14  
>equineprobie<br>silver-eyedLadyofDarkness  
>MythPrincess19<br>Smartass-No. 1  
>.gone<br>ArtChild96  
>Big three daughter<br>Carol 96  
>Dragonblaze66<br>Fire and Ash  
>Kgoodrich16<br>Kouryuu  
>LisaPark<br>Rusty Spork  
>Warrior Emperor Z 1991<br>angel-castiel-rules-the-world  
>bloodyhell99<br>camsam17  
>gvae-Fullmetal-94<p>

**Hit me with you views, like it or hate it. I would love constructive views. And if you have any advice or ideas, tell me about it. I would love to hear them.**

**Till the next time.**

**~BlackStarSirius**


End file.
